Neuropetide Y is a 36 amino acid peptide that is widely distributed in the central and peripheral nervous systems. This peptide mediates a number of physiological effects through its various receptor subtypes. Studies in animals have shown that neuropeptide Y is a powerful stimulus of food intake, and it has been demonstrated that activation of neuropeptide Y Y5 receptors results in hyperphagia and decreased thermogenesis. Therefore compounds that antagonise neuropetide Y at the Y5 receptor subtype represent an approach to the treatment of eating disorders such as obesity and hyperphagia.
The current approach is aiming at medical intervention to induce weight loss or prevention of weight gain. This is achieved by interfering with appetite control, which is mediated by the Hypothalamus, an important brain region proven to control food intake. Herein, neuropeptide Y (NPY) has been proven to be one of the strongest central mediators of food intake in several animal species. Increased NPY levels result in profound food intake. Various receptors of neuropeptide Y (NPY) have been described to play a role in appetite control and weight gain. Interference with these receptors is likely to reduce appetite and consequently weight gain. Reduction and long-term maintenance of body weight can also have beneficial consequences on con associated risk factors such as arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes and renal failure.
The present invention is concerned with novel quinoline derivatives useful as neuropeptide Y (NPY) receptor ligands, particularly neuropeptide Y (NPY) antagonists. More particularly, the present invention discloses compounds of the general formula 
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters thereof, and their use in the form of pharmaceutical preparations for the treatment or prevention of various disease states and related morbidities including obesity.
The present invention comprises compounds of the formula 
wherein
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylalkylcarbonyl, aryl, aralkyl, arylcarbonyl, aralkylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, carbocyclyl, carbocyclylalkyl, amino, alkyl-SO2xe2x80x94, aryl-SO2xe2x80x94, heterocyclyl-SO2xe2x80x94 or amino-SO2xe2x80x94 or R1 and R2 together with the N atom to which they are attached form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring which optionally comprises a second heteroatom selected from nitrogen or oxygen and, wherein the heterocyclyc ring is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from alkyl and alkoxy;
R3 is hydrogen, alkyl, amino or halogen;
R4 is hydrogen, halogen, heterocyclyl, amino or alkyl;
A is a 5 to 7-membered saturated heterocyclic ring comprising the nitrogen atom which is attached to the quinoline ring and optionally a second heteroatom which is selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen and, wherein the ring A is optionally substituted by one to three substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, acetylamino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkylalkoxy and cycloalkylalkoxyalkyl; and pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters thereof.
The compounds of formula I and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters are novel and have valuable pharmacological properties. They are neuropeptide ligands, for example neuropeptide receptor antagonists and in particular, they are selective neuropeptides Y Y5 receptor antagonists.
Accordingly, the compounds of formula I, their salts and esters can be used in the prophylaxis or treatment of of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders and obesity.
Objects of the present invention are the compounds of formula I and their aforementioned salts and esters per se and their use as therapeutically active substances, a process for the manufacture of the said compounds, intermediates, pharmaceutical compositions, medicaments comprising the said compounds, their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters, the use of the said compounds, salts and esters for the prophylaxis and/or therapy of illnesses, especially in the treatment or prophylaxis of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders such as hyperphagia and particularly obesity, and the use of the said compounds, salts and esters for the production of medicaments for the treatment or prophylaxis of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders and obesity.
In the present description the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a straight-chain or branched-chain alkyl group with 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably a straight or branched-chain alkyl group with 1 to 6 carbon atoms and particularly preferred a straight or branched-chain alkyl group with 1 to 4 carbon atoms Examples of straight-chain and branched C1-C8 alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, tert.-butyl, the isomeric pentyls, the isomeric hexyls, the isomeric heptyls and the isomeric octyls, preferably methyl and ethyl and most preferred methyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a cycloalkyl ring with 3 to 8 carbon atoms and preferably a cycloalkyl ring with 3 to 6 carbon atoms. Examples of C3-C8 cycloalkyl are cyclopropyl, methyl-cyclopropyl, dimethylcyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, methyl-cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, methyl-cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, methyl-cyclohexyl, dimethyl-cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl, preferably cyclopropyl and particularly cyclopentyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a group of the formula alkyl-Oxe2x80x94 in which the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d has the previously given significance, such as methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, isopropoxy, n-butoxy, isobutoxy, sec. butoxy and tert.butoxy, 2-hydroxyethoxy, 2-methoxyethoxy preferably methoxy and ethoxy and most preferred methoxy.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a phenyl or naphthyl group, preferably a phenyl group which optionally carries one or more, particularly one to three substituents each independently selected from halogen, trifluoromethyl, amino, alkyl, alkoxy, aryloxy, alkylcarbonyl, cyano, carbamoyl, alkoxycarbamoyl, methylendioxy, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, alkyaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, hydroxy, nitrol and the like. Preferred substituents of aryl, preferably phenyl are independently selected from halogen, trifluoromethyl, alkyl, alkoxy, cyano and nitro. Examples of aryl are phenyl, cyanophenyl, methoxyphenyl, fluorophenyl and methylphenyl.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies an alkyl or cycloalkyl group as previously defined, which is substituted with one or more, preferably one or two, particularly preferred one aryl group and, wherein the term aryl is defined as before. Examples are benzyl, benzyl substituted with hydroxy, alkoxy or halogen, preferably fluorine.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a saturated, partially unsaturated or aromatic 4- to 10-membered heterocycle which contains one or more, preferably one ore two hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, wherein oxygen and particularly nitrogen are preferred. If desired, it can be substituted on one or more carbon atoms by halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, oxo, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl etc. and/or on a secondary nitrogen atom (i.e. xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94) by alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkoxycarbonyl, alkanoyl, phenyl or phenylalkyl or on a tertiary nitrogen atom (i.e. xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94) by oxido, with halogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl and alkoxy being preferred. Examples of such heterocyclyl groups are pyridinyl, furyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, piperazinyl, 3,4-dihydro-1H-isoquinolinyl, thiophenyl and azepanyl, wherein each of these rings can be optionally substituted by one or more, preferably one substituent independently selected from alkyl and halogen. Particularly preferred are pyrrolidinyl, pyridinyl, furyl, thiophenyl and chloro-pyridinyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbocyclylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies partially unsaturated 4- to 10-membered carbocyclic ring, wherein optionally one or more carbon atoms are substituted by halogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkoxy, oxo, aryl, with alkyl being preferred. An examples of carbocyclyl is indanyl.
The term xe2x80x9caminoxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a primary, secondary or tertiary amino group bonded via the nitrogen atom, with the secondary amino group carrying an alkyl or cycloalkyl substituent and the tertiary amino group carrying two similar or different alkyl or cycloalkyl substituents or the two nitrogen substitutents together forming a ring, such as, for example, xe2x80x94NH2, methylamino, ethylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, methyl-ethylamino, pyrrolidinyl and piperidino. Particularly preferred primary amino.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies an alkyl group which is substituted with one or more, preferably one cycloalkyl group and, wherein the terms alkyl and cycloalkyl have the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d alone or in combination, signifies a cycloalkylalkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94 group, wherein cycloalkylalkyl is defined as before.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkoxyxe2x80x9d alone or in combination, signifies an alkoxy group which is substituted with one or more, preferably one cycloalkyl group and, wherein the terms alkoxy and cycloalkyl have the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylalkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d alone or in combination, signifies an alkyl group which is substituted with one or more, preferably one cycloalkylalkoxy group and, wherein the terms alkyl and cycloalkylalkoxy have the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a heterocyclylalkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94 group, wherein heterocyclylalkyl is defined as before.
The term xe2x80x9caralkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies an aralkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94 group, wherein aralkyl is defined as before.
The term xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies an alkyl-(CO)xe2x80x94 group, wherein the term alkyl has the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a cycloalkyl-(CO)xe2x80x94 group, wherein the term cycloalkyl has the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9carylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies an aryl-(CO)xe2x80x94 group, wherein the term aryl has the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies an alkyl group which is substituted with one or more, preferably one alkoxy group and, wherein the terms alkyl and alkoxy have the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies an alkyl group which is substituted with one or more, preferably one hydroxy group and, wherein the terms alkyl and hydroxy have the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylalkylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies an alkyl group which is substituted with one or more, preferably one heterocyclyl group and, wherein the terms alkyl and heterocyclyl have the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylcarbonylxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a heterocyclyl-(CO)xe2x80x94 group, wherein the term heterocyclyl has the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbocyclylalkyl, alone or in combination, signifies an alkyl group which is substituted with one or more, preferably one carbocyclyl group and, wherein the terms alkyl and carbocyclyl have the previously given significance.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d signifies fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine and preferably fluorine, chlorine or bromine and particularly chlorine.
The term xe2x80x9ccyanoxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a xe2x80x94CN group.
The term xe2x80x9cnitroxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a xe2x80x94NO2 group.
The term xe2x80x9chydroxyxe2x80x9d, alone or in combination, signifies a xe2x80x94OH group.
The term xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to a group of formula xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94.
Examples of pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of formula I are salts with physiologically compatible mineral acids such hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid; or with organic acids such as methanesulfonic acid, formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, citric acid, fumaric acid, maleic acid, tartaric acid, succinic acid, salicylic acid and oxalic acid. Preferred are the hydrochloride salts. The compounds of formula I with free carboxy groups can also form salts with physiologically compatible bases. Examples of such salts are alkali metal, alkali earth metal, ammonium and alkylammonium salts such as the Na, K, Ca or tertramethylammonium salt. The compound of formula I can also be present in the form of zwitterions.
The compounds of formula I can also be solvated, e.g. hydrated. The solvation can be effected in the course of the manufacturing process or can take place e.g. as a consequence of hygroscopic properties of an initially anhydrous compound of formula I (hydration). The term pharmaceutically acceptable salts also includes pharmaceutically usable solvates.
The term pharmaceutically acceptable esters of the compounds of formula I means that compounds of general formula (I) may be derivatised at functional groups to provide derivatives which are capable of conversion back to the parent compounds in vivo. Examples of such compounds include physiologically acceptable and metabolically labile ester derivatives, such as methoxymethyl esters, methylthiomethyl esters and pivaloyloxymethyl esters. Additionally, any physiologically acceptable equivalents of the compounds of general formula (I), similar to the metabolically labile esters, which are capable of producing the parent compounds of general formula (I) in vivo, are within the scope of this invention.
In more detail, for example, the COOH groups of compounds according to formula I can be esterified. The alkyl and aralkyl esters are examples of suitable esters. The methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl and benzyl esters are preferred esters. The methyl and ethyl esters are especially preferred. Further examples of pharmaceutically usable esters are compounds of formula I, wherein the hydroxy groups can be esterified. Examples of such esters are formate, acetate, propionate, butyrate, isobutyrate, valerate, 2-methylbutyrate, isovalerate and N,N-dimethylaminoacetate. Preferred esters are acetate and N,N-dimethylaminoacetate.
The term xe2x80x9clipase inhibitorxe2x80x9d refers to compounds which are capable of inhibiting the action of lipases, for example gastric and pancreatic lipases. For example orlistat and lipstatin as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,089 are potent inhibitor of lipases. Lipstatin is a natural product of microbial origin, and orlistat is the result of a hydrogenation of lipstatin. Other lipase inhibitors include a class of compound commonly referred to as panclicins. Panclicins are analogues of orlistat (Mutoh et al, 1994). The term xe2x80x9clipase inhibitorxe2x80x9d refers also to polymer bound lipase inhibitors for example described in International Patent Application WO99/34786 (Geltex Pharmaceuticals Inc.). These polymers are characterized in that they have been substituted with one or more groups that inhibit lipases. The term xe2x80x9clipase inhibitorxe2x80x9d also comprises pharmaceutically acceptable salts of these compounds. The term xe2x80x9clipase inhibitorxe2x80x9d preferably refers to orlistat.
Orlistat is a known compound useful for the control or prevention of obesity and hyperlipidemia. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,089, issued Jul. 1, 1986, which also discloses processes for making orlistat and U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,996, which discloses appropriate pharmaceutical compositions. Further suitable pharmaceutical compositions are described for example in International Patent Applications WO 00/09122 and WO 00/09123. Additional processes for the preparation of orlistat are disclosed in European Patent Applications Publication Nos. 185,359, 189,577, 443,449, and 524,495.
Orlistat is preferably orally administered from 60 to 720 mg per day in divided doses two to three times per day. Preferred is wherein from 180 to 360 mg, most preferably 360 mg per day of a lipase inhibitor is administered to a subject, preferably in divided doses two or, particularly, three times per day. The subject is preferably an obese or overweight human, i.e. a human with a body mass index of 25 or greater. Generally, it is preferred that the lipase inhibitor be administered within about one or two hours of ingestion of a meal containing fat. Generally, for administering a lipase inhibitor as defined above it is preferred that treatment be administered to a human who has a strong family history of obesity and has obtained a body mass index of 25 or greater.
Orlistat can be administered to humans in conventional oral compositions, such as, tablets, coated tablets, hard and soft gelatin capsules, emulsions or suspensions. Examples of carriers which can be used for tablets, coated tablets, dragxc3xa9es and hard gelatin capsules are lactose, other sugars and sugar alcohols like sorbitol, mannitol, maltodextrin, or other fillers; surfactants like sodium lauryle sulfate, Brij 96, or Tween 80; disintegrants like sodium starch glycolate, maize starch or derivatives thereof; polymers like povidone, crospovidone; talc; stearic acid or its salts and the like. Suitable carriers for soft gelatin capsules are, for example, vegetable oils, waxes, fats, semi-solid and liquid polyols and the like. Moreover, the pharmaceutical preparations can contain preserving agents, solubilizers, stabilizing agents, wetting agents, emulsifying agents, sweetening agents, coloring agents, flavoring agents, salts for varying the osmotic pressure, buffers, coating agents and antioxidants. They can also contain still other therapeutically valuable substances. The formulations may conveniently be presented in unit dosage form and may be prepared by any methods known in the pharmaceutical art. Preferably, orlistat is administered according to the formulation shown in the Examples and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,996, respectively.
The compounds of formula I can contain several asymmetric centers and can be present in the form of optically pure enantiomers, mixtures of enantiomers such as, for example, racemates, optically pure diastereioisomers, mixtures of diastereoisomers, diastereoisomeric racemates or mixtures of diastereoisomeric racemates.
In the nomenclature used in the present application the ring atoms of the quinoline ring are numbered as follows: 
wherein, R3 is attached at the 2-position and R4 is attached at the 6-position.
Preferred are the compounds of formula I and pharmaceutically acceptable salts. Particularly preferred are the compounds of formula I.
Further preferred are the compounds of formula I, wherein
R1 and R2 are independently selected from hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, aryl, aralkyl, arylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, carbocyclyl, carbocyclylalkyl, amino, alkyl-SO2xe2x80x94, aryl-SO2xe2x80x94, heterocyclyl-SO2xe2x80x94 or amino-SO2xe2x80x94 or R1 and R2 together with the N atom to which they are attached form a 5- to 10-membered heterocyclic ring which optionally comprises a second heteroatom selected from nitrogen or oxygen and, wherein the heterocyclyc ring is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from alkyl and alkoxy; and
A is a 5 to 7-membered saturated heterocyclic ring comprising the nitrogen atom which is attached to the quinoline ring and optionally a second heteroatom which is selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen and, wherein the ring A is optionally substituted by one to three substituents independently selected from alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, amino, acetylamino, cyano, hydroxyalkyl and alkoxyalkyl.
Preferred are compounds according to formula I, wherein R3 is hydrogen or alkyl. Preferred are compounds of formula I, wherein R3 is hydrogen. Further preferred compounds are those, wherein R3 is alkyl. Particularly preferred are compounds of formula I, wherein R3 is methyl.
Also preferred are compounds of formula I, wherein R4 is hydrogen or alkyl. Further preferred are those compounds of formula I, wherein R4 is hydrogen or methyl. Particularly preferred are compounds according to formula I, wherein R4 is hydrogen.
Another preferred aspect of the present invention are compounds according to formula I, wherein R4 is amino, particularly pyrrolidinyl.
Also preferred are compounds according to formula I, wherein A is pyrrolidine or azepane optionally substituted with alkyl, alkoxyalkyl or hydroxyalkyl. Particularly preferred are compounds of formula I, wherein A is pyrrolidine optionally substituted with hydroxymethyl or methoxymethyl.
Preferred are compounds of formula I, wherein A is pyrrolidine or azepane optionally substituted with alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl or alkoxy.
Further preferred are compounds according to formula I, wherein A is pyrrolidine or azepane optionally substituted with alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl or hydroxyalkyl. Particularly preferred are compounds of formula I, wherein A is pyrrolidine optionally substituted with hydroxymethyl, methoxymethyl, methoxy or ethoxy.
Another preferred aspect of the present invention are compounds according to formula I, wherein one of R1 and R2 is hydrogen or alkyl and the other is independently selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkylalkyl, alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, phenyl, naphthyl, phenylalkyl, naphthylalkyl, phenylcarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, thiophenyl, pyridinyl, furyl, thiophenylalkyl, pyridinylalkyl, furylalkyl, thiophenylcarbonyl, pyridinylcarbonyl, furylalkyl, indanyl, carbocyclylalkyl, amino, alkyl-SO2xe2x80x94, aryl-SO2xe2x80x94, thiophenyl-SO2xe2x80x94, pyridinyl-SO2xe2x80x94, furyl-SO2xe2x80x94, or amino-SO2xe2x80x94, and, wherein the phenyl and naphthyl groups are optionally substituted by one to three substituents independently selected from alkyl, cyano, halogeno, alkoxy and trifluoromethyl,
or R1 and R2 together with the N atom to which they are attached form an azepane-, a 3,4-dihydro-1H-isoquinoline-, a piperidine-, a pyrrolidine- or a morpholine ring which are optionally substituted with one to three substituents independently selected from alkyl and alkoxy.
Preferred are compounds of formula I, wherein one of R1 and R2 is hydrogen or methyl and the other is independently selected from alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cyanophenyl, alkoxybenyl, cyanophenylcarbonyl, fluorophenylcarbonyl, thiophenylalkyl, pyridinylcarbonyl, furylcarbonyl, alkyl-SO2xe2x80x94, pyridyl-SO2xe2x80x94, pyridinyl and cycloalkylcarbonyl.
A particularly preferred aspect of the present invention are compounds of formula I, wherein one of R1 and R2 is hydrogen or methyl and the other is independently selected from alkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cyanophenyl, alkoxybenyl, cyanophenylcarbonyl, fluorophenylcarbonyl, thiophenylalkyl, pyridinylcarbonyl, furylcarbonyl, alkyl-SO2xe2x80x94 and pyridyl-SO2xe2x80x94.
Preferred are compounds of formula I, wherein one of R1 and R2 is hydrogen. Particularly preferred are those, wherein one of R1 and R2 is hydrogen and the other is not hydrogen.
Examples of preferred compounds of formula I are:
(R)-N-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-propionamide;
(2-methoxy-ethyl)-methyl-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(R)-cyclopropylmethyl-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amine;
(R,S)-cyclopropylmethyl-[2-methyl-4-(2-methyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-quinolin-7-yl]-amine;
(S)-N-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-2,2-dimethyl-propionamide;
cyclopropanecarboxylic acid (2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amide;
cyclopropylmethyl-(4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
2,2-dimethyl-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-propionamide;
cyclobutanecarboxylic acid (2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amide;
(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-pyridin-3-yl-amine;
(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-phenyl-amine;
4-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-ylamino)-benzonitrile;
N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-propionamide;
3-methyl-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-butyramide;
(2-methoxy-ethyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
isobutyl-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
furan-2-carboxylic acid (2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amide;
N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-nicotinamide;
(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-(2-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)-amine;
(2,3-dimethyl-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
[2-(2-chloro-phenyl)-ethyl]-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
cyclopropylmethyl-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(2,2-dimethyl-propyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
indan-1-yl-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
methyl-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-phenyl-amine;
4-[(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-ylamino)-methyl]-benzonitrile;
(4-fluoro-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
4-cyano-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-benzamide;
(2-methoxy-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine
(2,6-difluoro-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
benzhydryl-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
ethyl-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-amine;
furan-2-ylmethyl-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-thiophen-2-ylmethyl-amine;
7-azepan-1-yl-2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinoline;
2-fluoro-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-benzamide;
4-methoxy-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-benzamide;
4-fluoro-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-benzamide;
N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-isonicotinamide;
(4-azepan-1-yl-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl)-(4-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)-amine;
(2-methyl-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(3,5-dimethyl-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(4-azepan-1-yl-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl)-pyridin-3-ylmethyl-amine;
(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-naphthalen-1-ylmethyl-amine;
[1-(4-chloro-phenyl)-ethyl]-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
N-(2-methyl-4,6-di-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-acetamide hydrochloride;
2-methyl-4,6-di-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-ylamine; hydrochloride;
(4-methyl-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
methyl-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-pyridin-3-ylmethyl-amine;
(3-methoxy-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(2,4-difluoro-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(4-methoxy-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-pyridin-4-ylmethyl-amine;
7-(3,4-dihydro-1H-isoquinolin-2-yl)-2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinoline;
(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-(4-trifluoromethyl-benzyl)-amine;
(2-chloro-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-pyridin-3-ylmethyl-amine;
(4-chloro-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
2-methyl-7-piperidin-1-yl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinoline;
2-methyl-4,7-di-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinoline;
2-methyl-7-morpholin-4-yl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinoline;
(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-(3-methyl-thiophen-2-ylmethyl)-amine;
(S)-N-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-nicotinamide;
N-methyl-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-nicotinamide;
(S)-furan-2-carboxylic acid [4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amide;
N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-methanesulfonamide;
4-methyl-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-benzenesulfonamide;
pyridine-3-sulfonic acid (2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amide;
5-chloro-thiophene-2-sulfonic acid (2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amide and
N-methyl-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-benzenesulfonamide.
(2-chloro-pyridin-3-yl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(R)-4-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-ylamino]-benzonitrile;
(R)-4-cyano-N-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-benzamide;
(R)-N-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-acetamide;
(R)-4-fluoro-N-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-benzamide;
(S)-4-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-ylamino]-benzonitrile;
(S)-{1-[2-methyl-7-(pyridin-3-ylamino)-quinolin-4-yl]-pyrrolidin-2-yl}-methanol;
(S)-furan-2-carboxylic acid [4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amide;
(S)-{1-[7-(2-chloro-pyridin-3-ylamino)-2-methyl-quinolin-4-yl]-pyrrolidin-2-yl}-methanol;
(S)-cyclopropanecarboxylic acid [4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amide;
(S)-4-cyano-N-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-benzamide;
(S)-4-fluoro-N-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-benzamide;
(S)-[4-(3-methoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-pyridin-3-yl-amine;
(S)-N-[4-(3-methoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-nicotinamide;
(S)-N-[4-(3-methoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-propionamide;
(S)-4-cyano-N-[4-(3-methoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-benzamide;
(S)-cyclopropanecarboxylic acid [4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amide;
(S)-furan-2-carboxylic acid [4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amide;
(S)-4-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-ylamino]-benzonitrile;
(S)-N-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-nicotinamide;
(S)-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-pyridin-3-yl-amine;
(S)-N-[4-(3-Ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-propionamide;
(S)-N-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-4-fluoro-benzamide;
(S)-4-cyano-N-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-benzamide;
(S)-N-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-2,2-dimethyl-propionamide;
(S)-2-(4-chloro-phenyl)-N-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-acetamide;
(S)-N-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-2-pyridin-2-yl-acetamide;
(S)-N-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-2-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-acetamide;
(S)-N-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-2-(3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-acetamide;
(S)-4-[4-(2-methoxy-methyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-ylamino]-benzonitrile;
(S)-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amine;
(S)-4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-pyridin-3-yl-amine;
(S)-cyclopropanecarboxylic acid [4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amide;
(S)-N-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-2,2-dimethyl-propionamide;
(S)-cyclopropylmethyl-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amine;
(S)-N-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-propionamide;
(S)-4-cyano-N-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-benzamide;
(S)-[4-(2-ethoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-amine;
(S)-[4-(2-ethoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-pyridin-3-yl-amine;
(S)-furan-2-carboxylic acid [4-(2-ethoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amide;
(R/S)-4-[4-(2-methyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-quinolin-7-ylamino]-benzonitrile;
(S)-4-[4-(2-cyclopropylmethoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-ylamino]-benzonitrile;
(S)-[4-(2-cyclopropylmethoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-pyridin-3-yl-amine;
(R)-4-cyano-N-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-benzamide;
(S)-N-[4-(3-cyclopropylmethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-nicotinamide; furan-2-carboxylic acid (2,6-dimethyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amide; and
N-(2,6-dimethyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-propionamide.
Examples of particularly preferred compounds of formula I are:
cyclopropanecarboxylic acid (2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amide;
2,2-dimethyl-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-propionamide;
4-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-ylamino)-benzonitrile;
3-methyl-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-butyramide;
isobutyl-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-nicotinamide;
(2,2-dimethyl-propyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
4-cyano-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-benzamide;
(2-methoxy-benzyl)-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amine;
(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-thiophen-2-ylmethyl-amine;
4-fluoro-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-benzamide;
N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-isonicotinamide;
(S)-N-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-nicotinamide;
N-methyl-N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-nicotinamide;
(S)-furan-2-carboxylic acid [4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amide;
N-(2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-methanesulfonamide;
pyridine-3-sulfonic acid (2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amide;
(R)-4-[4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-ylamino]-benzonitrile;
(S)-4-[4-(2-hydroxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-ylamino]-benzonitrile;
(S)-[4-(3-methoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-pyridin-3-yl-amine;
(S)-cyclopropanecarboxylic acid [4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amide;
(S)-4-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-ylamino]-benzonitrile;
(S)-[4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-pyridin-3-yl-amine;
(S)-N-[4-(3-Ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-propionamide;
(S)-cyclopropanecarboxylic acid [4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinolin-7-yl]-amide;
furan-2-carboxylic acid (2,6-dimethyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-amide; and
N-(2,6-dimethyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinolin-7-yl)-propionamide.
Processes for the manufacture of compounds of formula I are an object of the invention.
The substituents and indices used in the following description of the processes have the significance given above unless indicated to the contrary.
Compounds of general formula I can be obtained according to scheme 1 from compounds of formula Ia (Hal means Cl, Br or I) comprising R3 and R4 substituents and A according to the above definition by an Pd catalysed coupling reaction under Buchwald conditions from the correponding amines or amides sulfonamides with, for example, Pd(OAc)2 as catalyst, BINAP (2,2 bis(dipenylphosphino)-1,1-binaphthyl) or Xanthphos as chelating phosphine ligand, or with other Palladium catalysts such as SK-CC01-A (commercial from Solvias), and with NaOtBu or cesium carbonate as a basexe2x80x94in a solvent such as toluene or dioxane, and at elevated temperature (S. L. Buchwald in: J Am. Chem. Soc. 1996, p. 10333, Acc. Chem Res. 1998, p 805, Org Lett., 2000, 2, 1104).
Alternatively, the couplings can achieved via an Ullman-type reaction with, for example Cu(I) chloride, or Cu(I) iodide in a solvent such as dioxane or DMF, in analogy to a methods described by J. A. Ragan (Synthesis 1998, p1599) and more recently by S. L. Buchwald (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2001, 7727). 
Alternatively, compounds of formula I can be obtained from Ib, according to scheme 2, by an appropriate sequence of alkylation reactions with corresponding alkyl halogenides in the presence of a base such as sodium hydride in THF or DMSO or by using Buchwald-type Pd catalyzed C/N bond formation reactions or Ullaman-type coupling with aryl and heteroaryl amines as discussed abovexe2x80x94for the cases were R1,R2 equals aryl and heteroaryl). Compounds with R1, R2 equaling alkylcarbonyl, arylcarbonyl, heterocylycarbonyl aryl-, heteroaryl- or alkyl sulfonyl can prepared from Ib via an acylation (or sulfonation) reaction from corresponding acyl halogenides or sulfonyl chlorides in the presence of a base such as DMAP triethyl amine, and in solvents such as THF or DMF or methylene chloride. Hal in scheme 2 means chloro, bromo or iodo. 
A further alternative consists of having the corresponding substituents already incorporated in the scaffold on preparation of the compounds of formula I according to the schemes shown below.
Compounds with R4 having the meaning as defined above can be prepared from 1c (scheme 3) in a Pd catalyzed Buchwald couplings (from corresponding amines or N-heterocycles), or from R4xe2x88x92M (M means Sn(Bu)3, or B(OH)2 or Li and Mg salts) in Stille-, Suzuki- or Negishi-type cross-couplings essentially as known in the literature, or R4 is already incorporated in the scaffold according to the reaction sequences shown below. 
Alternatively, substitutents as R4 (heterocylyl, amino) can be introduced according to scheme 4 on reaction of compounds of formula 1d with an correponding amine or N-heterocyle and in a suitable solvent such as THF or DMSO (Hal means F, Cl, Br or I), or via Pd catalysed bond forming reactions as above to give Ie (Hal means Cl, Br or I). The conversion of 1e to 1b is accomplished by reduction with for example SnCl2 as reducing agent, essentially as known in the literature. An alternative sequence consists of transformation of Id in If by, for example SnCl2 reduction followed by Palladium catalyzed cross-coupling reactions as discussed above. 
Compounds of general formula Ia-f can be prepared as follows:
The preparation of compounds according to formula Ia1 wherein R3 is hydrogen or alkyl, is achieved is according to scheme 5, starting from appropriate anilines IIIa which are either known in the literature or which can being prepared by standard procedures known in the art. Thus, condensation with corresponding alkoxycarbonyl ketones or aldehydes in the presence of p-toluenesulfonic acid, in refluxing cyclohexane and under capture of water produced during the reaction, the enamine derivatives of general formula IV are obtained. Subsequent ring closure is achieved on heating at 250xc2x0 C. in a high boiling solvent such as Dowtherm A to give compounds of general formula V. Transformation to the corresponding chloro quinoline derivatives of formula VI is performed on treatment with POCl3 under reflux, a standard method known in the literature. Subsequent reaction with corresponding amines as defined above, either using a large excess of amine without solvent or on reaction with a 2-fold access in a suited solvent such as N-methyl pyrrolidone, xylol, ethanol or THF, optionally in the presence of catalytic amounts of NaI and with pyridine as a base, gives compounds of formula Ia1. 
Compounds Ib1-If1 can be prepared also according to scheme 6 starting from appropriately substitutes anilines of formula IIIb-f with corresponding transformations applied as outlined in Scheme 5.
IIIb: Rxe2x80x2 means NH2; R4 is defined as before;
IIIc: Rxe2x80x2 means NR1R2, R4 means Hal;
IIId: Rxe2x80x2 means NO2, R4 means Hal;
IIIe: Rxe2x80x2 means NO2, R4 as defined before;
IIIf: Rxe2x80x2 means NH2, R4 means Hal;
Compounds of formula Ia2, with R3 equaling NH2, alkylamino, dialkylamino or chloro can be prepared according to scheme 7 from anilines of formula IIIa, by condensation with alkyl cyanoacetates, ring closure and subsequent functional group transformations as described above. The corresponding compounds with alkylamino or dialkylamino as R3 can be obtained from, for example, intermediate VIII or Ia2 (R3 means NH2) by selective N-alkylation. Compounds with R3 means Cl can be obtained from Ia2 (R3 means NH2) via diazoniation and Sandmeyer reaction with CuCl2. 
In analogy to the sequence described in scheme 7 and starting from the appropriate anilines of formula IIIb-f, there can be obtained the compounds of formula Ib2-If2 (R3 equaling NH2xe2x80x94 or alkylamino or dialkylamino or chloro).
A further method to prepare compounds of general formula Ia2, comprises condensation of anilines of formula IIIa with malonic esters to give compounds of formula IX. Subsequent ring closure provides the 2,4-dihydroxyquinolines of general formula X. Subsequent chlorination with POCl3 gives then the 2,4-dichloro-quinolines of formula XI which can be selectively transformed to compounds of type Ia2 by sequential substitution reactions with the corresponding amines in analogy to known reactions in the literature. The compounds Ib2-If2, can be prepared accordingly from IIIb-f as outlined above. 
Preferred procedures are according to schemes 1, 2, 3 and 5.
The conversion of a compound of formula I into a pharmaceutically acceptable salt can be carried out by treatment of such a compound with an inorganic acid, for example a hydrohalic acid, such as, for example, hydrochloric acid or hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid etc., or with an organic acid, such as, for example, acetic acid, citric acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, tartaric acid, methanesulfonic acid or p-toluenesulfonic acid.
The conversion of compounds of formula I into pharmaceutically usable esters or amides can be carried out e.g. by treatment of suited amino or hydroxyl groups present in the molecules with an carboxylic acid such as acetic acid, with a condensating reagent such as benzotriazol-1-yloxytris(dimethylamino)phosphonium hexafluorophosphate (BOP) or N,N-dicylohexylcarbodiimide (DCC) to produce the carboxylic ester or carboxylic amide.
Preferred intermediates are:
7-iodo-2-methyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinoline
(R)-7-iodo-4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinoline
7-iodo-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinoline
4-azepan-1-yl-7-iodo-2-methyl-quinoline
(S)-[1-(7-iodo-2-methyl-quinolin-4-yl)-pyrrolidin-2-yl]-methanol
(S)-4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-7-iodo-2-methyl-quinoline hydrochloride
(S)-7-iodo-4-(2-methoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-2-methyl-quinoline
(S)-4-(2-ethoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-7-iodo-2-methyl-quinoline hydrochloride
(S)-4-(2-cyclopropylmethoxymethyl-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-7-iodo-2-methyl-quinoline hydrochloride
(R)-1-(7-iodo-2-methyl-quinolin-4-yl)-pyrrolidin-3-ol
(R)-4-(3-ethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-7-iodo-2-methyl-quinoline hydrochloride
(S)-1-(7-iodo-2-methyl-quinolin-4-yl)-pyrrolidin-3-ol
(S)-4-(3-cyclopropylmethoxy-pyrrolidin-1-yl)-7-iodo-2-methyl-quinoline
7-Iodo-2,6-dimethyl-4-pyrrolidin-1-yl-quinoline
The compounds of formula I described above for use as therapeutically active substances are a further object of the invention.
Also an object of the invention are compounds described above for the production of medicaments for the prophylaxis and therapy of illnesses which are caused by disorders associated with the NPY receptor, particularly for the production of medicaments for the prophylaxis and therapy of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders and obesity.
Likewise an object of the invention are pharmaceutical compositions comprising a compound of formula I described above and a therapeutically inert carrier.
An object of the invention is also the use of the compounds described above for the production of medicaments, particularly for the treatment and prophylaxis of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders and obesity.
A further object of the invention comprises compounds which are manufactured according to one of the described processes.
A further object of the invention is a method for the treatment and prophylaxis of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders and obesity whereby an effective amount of a compound described above is administered.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of treatment of obesity in a human in need of such treatment which comprises administration to the human a therapeutically effective amount of a compound according to formula I and a therapeutically effective amount of a lipase inhibitor, particularly preferred, wherein the lipase inhibitor is orlistat. Also subject of the present invention is the mentioned method, wherein the administration is simultaneous, separate or sequential.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is the use of a compound of the formula I in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment and prevention of obesity in a patient who is also receiving treatment with a lipase inhibitor, particularly preferred, wherein the lipase inhibitor is orlistat.
A preferred process for the preparation of a compound according to formula I comprises one of the following reactions:
Reaction of a compound according to formula Ia in the presence of a compound of formula XII in order to obtain a compound of formula I, 
wherein R1 to R4 and A are defined as before and Hal means chloro, bromo or iodo. In a preferred aspect this reaction is performed by an Pd catalysed coupling reaction under Buchwald conditions. Alternatively preferred is the above reaction in the presence of Cu(I) salts, preferably Cu(I)chloride or Cu(I)iodide.
Reaction of a compound according to formula Ib in the presence of one or both compounds of formula R1-Hal and R2-Hal in order to obtain a compound of formula I, 
wherein R1 to R4 and A are defined as before and Hal means chloro, bromo or iodo.
Reaction of a compound according to formula Ic in the presence of at least one of the following compounds selected from R4-Hal, R4Sn(Bu)3, R4B(OH)2, LiR4 and HalMgR4, preferably R4-Hal, R4Sn(Bu)3, R4B(OH)2, in order to obtain a compound of formula I, 
wherein R1 to R4 and A are defined as in claim 1 and Hal means chloro, bromo or iodo.
The compounds of formula I described above for use as therapeutically active substances are a further object of the invention.
Also an object of the invention are compounds described above for the production of medicaments for the prophylaxis and therapy of illnesses which are caused by disorders associated with the NPY receptor, particularly for the production of medicaments for the prophylaxis and therapy of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders and obesity.
Likewise an object of the invention is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound of formula I described above and a therapeutically inert carrier. Preferred is this composition comprising further a therapeutically effective amount of a lipase inhibitor.
Particularly preferred is the above composition, wherein the lipase inhibitor is orlistat.
An object of the invention is also the use of the compounds described above for the production of medicaments, particularly for the treatment and prophylaxis of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders and obesity.
A further object of the invention comprises compounds which are manufactured according to one of the described processes.
A further object of the invention is a method for the treatment and prophylaxis of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders and obesity whereby an effective amount of a compound described above is administered.
According to a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of treatment of obesity in a human in need of such treatment which comprises administration to the human a therapeutically effective amount of a compound according to formula I and a therapeutically effective amount of a lipase inhibitor, particularly preferred, wherein the lipase inhibitor is orlistat. Also subject of the present invention is the mentioned method, wherein the administration is simultaneous, separate or sequential.
A further preferred embodiment of the present invention is the use of a compound of the formula I in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment and prevention of obesity in a patient who is also receiving treatment with a lipase inhibitor, particularly preferred, wherein the lipase inhibitor is orlistat.
Assay Procedures
Cloning of Mouse NPY5 Receptor cDNAs:
The full-length cDNA encoding the mouse NPY5 (mNPY5) receptor was amplified from mouse brain cDNA using specific primers, designed based on the published sequence, and Pfu DNA-Polymerase (Stratagene). The amplification product was subcloned into the mammalian expression vector pcDNA3 using Eco RI and XhoI restriction sites. Positive clones were sequenced and one clone, encoding the published sequence (see Borowsky B., et al., Regul. Pept., 75-76:45-53 (1998)) was selected for generation of stable cell clones.
Stable Transfection:
Human embryonic kidney 293 (HEK293) (ATCC No. CRL-1573) cells were transfected with 10 xcexcg mNPY5 DNA using the lipofectamine reagent (Gibco BRL) according to the manufacturer""s instruction. Two days after transfection, geneticin selection (1 mg/ml) was initiated and several stable clones were isolated. One clone was further used for pharmacological characterization.
Radioligand Competition Binding:
Human embryonic kidney 293 cells (HEK293), expressing recombinant mouse NPY5-receptor (mNPY5) were broken by three freeze/thawing cycles in hypotonic Tris buffer (5 mM, pH 7.4, 1 mM MgCl2), homogenized and centrifuged at 72,000xc3x97g for 15 min. The pellet was washed twice with 75 mM Tris buffer, pH 7.4, containing 25 mM MgCl2 and 250 mM sucrose, 0.1 mM phenylmethylsulfonylfluoride and 0.1 mM 1,10-pheneanthrolin, resuspended in the same buffer and stored in aliquots at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. Protein was determined according to the method of Lowry using bovine serum albumine (BSA) as a standard.
Radioligand competition binding assays were performed in 250 xcexcl 25 mM Hepes buffer (pH 7.4, 2.5 mM CaCl2, 1 mM MgCl2, 1% bovine serum albumine, and 0.01% NaN3 containing 5 xcexcg protein, 100 pM [125I]labelled peptide YY (PYY) and 10 xcexcL DMSO containing increasing amounts of unlabelled test compounds. After incubation for 1 h at 22xc2x0 C., bound and free ligand are separated by filtration over glass fibre filters. Non specific binding is assessed in the presence of 1 xcexcM unlabelled PYY. Specific binding is defined as the difference between total binding and non specific binding. IC50 values are defined as the concentration of antagonist that displaces 50% of the binding of [125I]labelled neuropeptide Y. It is determined by linear regression analysis after logit/log transformation of the binding data.
Results obtained in the foregoing test using representative compounds of the invention as the test compounds are shown in the following table:
Preferred compounds as described above have IC50 values below 1000 nM; more preferred compounds have IC50 values below 100 nM, particularly below 10 nM. Most preferred compounds have IC50 values below 1 nM. These results have been obtained by using the foregoing test.
The compounds of formula I and their pharmaceutically usable salts, solvates and esters can be used as medicaments (e.g. in the form of pharmaceutical preparations). The pharmaceutical preparations can be administered internally, such as orally (e.g. in the form of tablets, coated tablets, dragxc3xa9es, hard and soft gelatin capsules, solutions, emulsions or suspensions), nasally (e.g. in the form of nasal sprays) or rectally (e.g. in the form of suppositories). However, the administration can also be effected parentally, such as intramuscularly or intravenously (e.g. in the form of injection solutions).
The compounds of formula I and their pharmaceutically usable salts, solvates and esters can be processed with pharmaceutically inert, inorganic or organic adjuvants for the production of tablets, coated tablets, dragxc3xa9es and hard gelatin capsules. Lactose, corn starch or derivatives thereof, talc, stearic acid or its salts etc. can be used, for example, as such adjuvants for tablets, dragxc3xa9es and hard gelatin capsules.
Suitable adjuvants for soft gelatin capsules, are, for example, vegetable oils, waxes, fats, semi-solid substances and liquid polyols, etc.
Suitable adjuvants for the production of solutions and syrups are, for example, water, polyols, saccharose, invert sugar, glucose, etc.
Suitable adjuvants for injection solutions are, for example, water, alcohols, polyols, glycerol, vegetable oils, etc.
Suitable adjuvants for suppositories are, for example, natural or hardened oils, waxes, fats, semi-solid or liquid polyols, etc.
Moreover, the pharmaceutical preparations can contain preservatives, solubilizers, viscosity-increasing substances, stabilizers, wetting agents, emulsifiers, sweeteners, colorants, flavorants, salts for varying the osmotic pressure, buffers, masking agents or antioxidants. They can also contain still other therapeutically valuable substances.
In accordance with the invention the compounds of formula I and their pharmaceutically usable salts, solvates and esters can be used for the prophylaxis and treatment of arthritis, cardiovascular diseases, diabetes, renal failure and particularly eating disorders and obesity. The dosage can vary in wide limits and will, of course, be fitted to the individual requirements in each particular case. In general, in the case of oral administration a daily dosage of about 0.1 mg to 20 mg per kg body weight, preferably about 0.5 mg to 4 mg per kg body weight (e.g. about 300 mg per person), divided into preferably 1-3 individual doses, which can consist, for example, of the same amounts, should be appropriate. It will, however, be clear that the upper limit given above can be exceeded when this is shown to be indicated.
The invention is illustrated hereinafter by Examples, which have no limiting character.